darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulling Teeth
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Torque Shark walks up to the Finishing Touch Parlor, scanning for anything suspicious all the while. He knocks on the door. "Torque? You about?" "Yeah, c'mon in!" The femme's voice is heard from inside her garage, the door unlocked so he could enter on his own. Torque was currently sitting at a workbench, a tool in hand as she works on some odd part for another customer that would pick it up later. Shark let's himself in, "Good cycle." he offers, fingering a few credits. "I came about my next modification. How good are you with teeth?" he asks with a little lip twitch of a smile. Oh he glances over whatever you are working on a few moments, then looks back to you. Torque puts down her tool, a smile brightening her features when she swivels around the stool to face him, "Pretty good, actually. Teeth aren't all that hard. How many yah need? Whole set, or just a few?" Shark takes seat on a table. "Well, as many as I had before Lifeline yanked them out. It's not that pretty in my mouth right now." he admits with a hint of a frown, "She wasn't what you would call gentle or clean about how she removed them." Torque tilts her head a bit in curiosity, goggles immediately moving to lower over her eyes. "Oh? Let's have a look at the damage then." She hopes off her stool a moment, gripping it and dragging it over before seating herself again. "Just lay back and open up. Oh, by the way. How's the new chin?" Shark lies back as instructed, "I didn't touch it like you said. Figure you should take a look to make sure it set right before I messed it up somehow." he then opens his mouth as wide as he can. Tongue backing up a bit. It is a mess in that mouth. Some teeth were ripped out at the 'gum line', others were partially ripped out where one edge is peeking out slightly, others still are totally gone. So yeah, not pretty. Torque pages: Is it all his teeth, or are there still some intact? Torque nods, bending over to take a look into his open mouth. "I'll check that nex-...Whoa." She was obviously taken aback at the sight, wondering if a bomb had gone off in his mouth instead of a furious medic's tools. "She must've been really mad.... I can fix it, but it's gonna take some time. Gotta make the teeth, completely remove what's left in your mouth, and replace them." She raises a hand to scratch the back of her neck. "Since I don't have an intact tooth to work off of I'm gonna need a schematic or picture or whatever yah have so I know what they looked like." Shark nods as you say that, he reaches into his subspace and withdraws an electrogator tooth, "They were patterned off of this." he says. "Would you believe I got this out of a cyber eel?" he asks, he smiles a bit sadly, "I miss that eel." Torque takes the tooth and gingerly turns it around in her hand, running scans to memorize and figure on how to fit them in his mouth. "Wow, really/ Never knew cyber eels ate electrogators. You'd think it's the other way 'round." She smirks softly, handing him back the tooth. "I can make up a set today, though it might take a little longer than usual since it's a different shape. They'd be ready by next cycle, though." She straightens up on her seat, goggles moving back to their original position. "You want me to take out those bad ones now, or just do it next time?" Shark uhms softly, "Actually, it was the other way around. I found her with that tooth stuck in her.. just lying there.. I couldn't just leave her there to die." he moves a hand to rub at the back of his helm, "May as well do it now. Not like they are doing me any good as it is. Keep snagging them on the back of my lips... inside of my cheeks." he sighs, "You know I never saw Lifeline that mad before. She just threw me down like she been fighting forever." moving his hand from behind his helm, "Sometimes I don't want to admit to myself why I even did it.." "You'd be surprised at what medics can do. We're not all peacekeepers that can't fight." She scoots back on her stool, which apparently has wheels, gliding over to a counter to grab a myriad of tools and such, wheeling back and placing the objects on a little table slab that suddenly slid from the side of the medical bench. "Alright, sensors off please. And try not to move." Torque presses two pedals on the floor with her feet, one lowering the bench enough so she could lean over him fully, and the other turning on a bright overhead light. The femme then picks up an oddly shaped piece of metal and slips it in his mouth, the frame of it pushing back his lips to allow easy access inside and plenty of room to work in. Shark nods, "Oh I know they can fight.. now." he lips quirks a bit then he takes a moment to shut off his sensors in that area so he won't feel anything. He's starting to get really good at spot pain sensor shut downs. "Yes miss." he says, going very still. He's good at stillness. Optics roam around, just finding something to look at.. hmm maybe there are some rivets to count in the ceiling. 'Ugh so tired of counting rivets I could pull my teeth out.' he muses to himself. Finally his gaze settles more or less on the movement of your hands. Torque snorts softly with a smirk, "Miss? Don't have to be all formal. Just call me Torque." First tool she uses is what looks like a simple drill, though on the end was some sort of tiny rod of metal with raised segments along it. She immediately goes to work by screwing them halfway into each tooth, the noisy whirr of the medical drill able to send shivers up most peoples' spines. Once done she places the drill aside, next grabbing what looks like a miniature crowbar. "I'm just gonna pry these out, nice and fast. You might feel some pulling." Torque places the forked end of the tool around the metal screws, the center where the two prongs meet catching on the raised sections so she could apply force. "Ready?" Shark can't really speak at this point, nor would he want to with a mouth full of tiny drills in each destroyed tooth. He moves his hands to either side of the med table. His optics flash to indicate he is ready for what you got to do. Hoping this will work out right, that it won't mess something up further inside his head. Not like he really paid much attention to his mouth before. His gaze moves toward your face, trying mostly for the distraction. Torque simply smiles to him, keeping a positive expression as she starts applying pressure and leverage to each tooth, her strength coming in handy since each tooth popped out quick and easy one by one and was placed into a small metal dish with the rods still attached. However, since the teeth went so deep the removal of them allows some fluorescent violet liquid to escape, but it was quickly dabbed up with a cotton ball-like thing. Once all the teeth are extracted Torque removes the metal frame that keeps his mouth open, handing him a small cup of liquid. "Swish this around in your mouth and spit. No swallowing." While he does that Torque takes a few more of the cotton-ball things, only these are packed into a cylinder shape. Shark grips the table lightly as you begin to pull, oh yeah he can feel the pulling but not the pain. Still he keeps that gaze locked specifically on that smile. Once that little torture is over he sits up a bit to take the cup and swish it around whatever is in there then spits it out in a can nearby. He licks his tongue along the now cleaned up dentaplates. "Much better." he says. Glancing at the cylinder. "What's that for?" Torque leans near again to lift up his lips and put the absorbent material right between gums and lips, four in total so it was one on each side, top and bottom. "These'll soak up whatever's left until the bleeding stops. Just take 'em out after an hour and swish again with warm liquid. Also, I'd recommend keeping your sensors off in that area." She chuckles softly, the stuff under his lips making his cheeks puff out a little. Shark's optics flicker as you part his lips to put in that stuff into his mouth. Once your fingers are out of there he nods. "Okay." sounding like a prize-fighter with a mouth piece stuck on one side of his mouth. "How much?" he asks. "Half for now. And the rest after I put the new ones in. Sound good to you?" Torque scoots back a little to let him get up, wiping her hands on a rag to clean them up. Shark nods, "And half is what exactly? We never discusses price." he pauses, "Eh, what the slag." he gives you a few credits, "That should cover it?" he asks, looking you in the optics. Torque is about to tell him the price, at least until he shoves the credits her way. Her headphone antennae perk up a little as she takes them, counting it all up and smiling bright. "Definitely. Oh, I almost forgot! Your chin." The femme moves back, grabbing the edges of the tough, rubbery foam and giving light tugs to ease it down and fully off the chin. It still felt a bit soft, but looks like he never lost his chin at all since it blended perfectly with the rest of his face without any seams. "Very nice. Came out perfectly. Just let it air out for a while and it should toughen up and feel normal." She leans back to take a hand mirror off the counter, handing it to Shark so he can have a look. Shark gets his chin yanked on, tugging his head down a bit with it, a little smile creeping up along his lips. "Well I have you to thank for that Torque." he murmurs. He looks to the mirror, then hesitantly takes it. "I don't like these things..." he mutters, moving it just so he can examine his chin alone. "How much longer for air out then?" he asks, offering the mirror back. Torque takes back the mirror and puts it in his place. "About ten minutes, nothin' major. You're all set, but try and come back as soon as you can. Preferably next cycle, but if yah can't then its fine. I just wanna get the new teeth in before your mouth totally heals up. Easier that way. Oh, and another thing..." The femme promptly stands from her chair, stepping over to a cabinet where she pulls out a decent sized jar. "Since you were so good for the tooth extraction.. you can have this!" She whirls around with a playful grin on her face, holding out a little energon-candy lollipop to him. She might be teasing him, but her expression looks sincere enough as she waggles the candy at him to take. Shark nods to the answer and assures, "I'll be back by then, no doubt of that. I don't want it healing up til I got some brand new shiny, sharp teeth to gnash and nibble with.." he stops himself there and then peers at the candy energon. He smirks lopsidedly then laughs, almost spitting out those 'cotton' bits you put in his mouth while doing so. Then sobering he says, "Save it for the sparklings that need them." then reaching into his subspace he withdraws something and lets it lay in his hand. "But if you take this, I may reconsider." What is in his hand is a hand crafted wire flower, very intricate. Torque 's antennae twitch at the sight of the delicate metalwork, her silicon cheeks starting to glow a soft shade of red. "That's.. for me?" She actually has a moment of girliness as she fixates on the gift, though it's quickly suppressed as a smile curls the corners of her lips. "It's a trade then, candy for a flower." She places the candy in his outstretched hand, delicately taking the fashioned wire and lightly twirling it in her view. "You've got quite an optic for beauty..." Torque remarks quietly about the flower as she looks up to him with that same soft smile. Shark nods to the question, "Yeah, all for you. Only give these to femmes that have impressed me." he notes softly, a smile given as you exchange it for the candy. He puts it in his subspace for safe keeping. Maybe he can gnaw some rough edges off his new teeth with it later. He looks back into your optics, "Thanks, I like to think I got a knack for spotting it. Even in something like a cyber eel. Got a unique beauty to them too." he remarks. He gets off the table and says, "I'll catch you before next cycle for the replacements unless you get them done quicker than that." Torque nods as he stands up to leave, a light wave given. "Alright. Just keep your radio open on the neutral channel so I can let yah know if it's done before you come back. And.. thanks again for this." Her smile grows a little more as she twirls the metal flower again. Shark inclines his head, "Always got it on that one just in case." he assures and then heads for the door, he looks over his shoulder being mindful of his chin. "Sure thing." he smile, then out the door he goes. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Torque's Logs